L'étoile de mer
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Sirius et Marlène. Pour l'éternité.


Hello à tous :D

Me revoilà avec un tout ptit OS sur un de mes couples préférés (entre deux chapitres de LVO)...

Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et hésitez pas à lâcher une review !:)

* * *

 **L'étoile de mer**

* * *

Elle aurait pu être sienne. S'il avait tendu la main au bon moment. S'il avait mis de côté sa fierté imbécile. S'il avait proposé de l'épauler. S'il avait dit oui.

De Gryffondor il ne lui semblait posséder que les couleurs. L'éclat chatoyant de l'or l'aveuglait. Le rouge sanglant l'éclaboussait de douleur.

Il n'aurait eu qu'un seul geste à faire. Pour lui montrer l'étendue de ce qu'il lui promettait. Mais il s'était caché dans l'ombre et sa chance était passée.

Qu'aurait-il risqué ? La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

Il aurait préféré n'importe quelle sensation à ce froid qui l'engourdissait doucement. L'enfermant dans un linceul d'une blancheur mortelle.

Il aurait tout donné pour caresser son visage une dernière fois. Sentir son parfum fruité. Souffler dans ses cheveux. Embrasser ses lèvres.

Il la voulait encore. Toute entière. Revivre leurs nuits enfiévrées avant que le soleil ne les ramène à la réalité.

Partager un fou rire en revenant au dortoir, grimaçant devant Rusard sans se faire remarquer. Courir après les gnomes de son jardin avant de s'écraser lamentablement à ses pieds. Se retrouver recouvert de neige en plein milieu de l'hiver alors qu'il avait juste voulu lui voler un baiser.

Chacun de ses souvenirs le torturait un peu mieux qu'un tison brûlant. Ravivant une blessure qui ne s'était jamais totalement refermée.

Abandon. Disparition. Trahison.

A son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait cru aux deuxièmes chances.

A sa rencontre avec ses trois meilleurs amis, il avait cru à la famille.

A son apparition, il avait cru à l'amour.

Celui qu'on lui avait interdit d'éprouver dès sa naissance. En lui apprenant le mensonge et la manipulation. En lui faisant croire que la crainte était le pouvoir. En le punissant au moindre écart.

Mais ses géniteurs n'avaient-ils pas raison ? Le sentiment de l'amour valait-il vraiment toute cette souffrance ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu devenir froid et dur comme la glace ?

Une dispute. Il avait suffi d'une dispute pour qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais. Sans espoir de rédemption.

Une dispute pour qu'elle abandonne leur foyer et retourne chez elle.

Une dispute pour que les Mangemorts découvrent sa maison.

Une dispute pour qu'une nuit devienne l'éternité.

Une dispute pour quatre morts.

Une dispute qui n'aurait même pas dû avoir lieu.

Elle avait voulu fonder une famille. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Pas dans ce climat de pertes et de guerre. Elle lui avait parlé d'espoir. Il avait répondu par la peur.  
Elle lui avait souri. Il avait secoué la tête.  
Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur. Il avait refermé la porte.

Cinq secondes. C'était tout le temps nécessaire pour franchir une ligne et se retrouver de l'autre côté. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Marlène pour sortir de l'appartement et transplaner. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Sirius pour se calmer et regretter. C'était le temps qu'il avait mis à sortir de l'appartement pour transplaner. Chez James.

Pourquoi ?

La question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il choisi de parler à son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi n'être pas directement allé s'excuser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ? Pourquoi personne ne s'était douté de rien ?

Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ?

Il allait devenir fou.

Il avait eu le bonheur à portée de main et l'avait simplement écrasé. Comme un vulgaire insecte. Sans réfléchir. Comme d'habitude.

Il tournait en rond depuis trop longtemps.

La flamme de la vengeance réclamait son dû. Le consumait de haine et de douleur.

Sortir. Agir. Punir. Tuer.

Ce soir-là, six Mangemorts trouvèrent la mort à travers la Grande-Bretagne. Personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se produire. A part peut-être un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns fous qui avait sonné à la porte d'un appartement au tout dernier étage d'un immeuble perdu en plein cœur du Londres Moldu et qui n'avait pas eu de réponse.

Etait-ce une coïncidence si ce soir-là, James ne réussit pas à retrouver Sirius ? Il ne lui posa jamais la question. Et personne ne fut au courant de sa sortie nocturne.

Au petit matin, un jeune homme était rentré dans un appartement au tout dernier étage d'un immeuble perdu en plein cœur du Londres Moldu et s'était effondré sur son lit sans remarquer une masse sombre endormie sur le canapé du salon.

Sirius Black avait aimé de tout son cœur. Et il venait de décider que ce n'était pas une faiblesse. Il allait montrer à la face du monde ses cicatrices.

Il venait de choisir la teneur de son premier tatouage. Une magnifique étoile de mer.

Sirius et Marlène. Pour l'éternité.

* * *

Voilà voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Hésitez pas à me le dire en laissant une tite review ;)

Titietrominet


End file.
